A brief break in time
by Duke of Dolphins
Summary: 7 days, He was back for 7 days. He has been gone for about 5 years if he had to count and he was determined to tie loose ends. So much to do for him indeed, he has to deal with resolving things with his friends, and finally his daughter. (I don't own anything)
1. Chapter 1

He was getting tired. He knew it, that damn dog knew it, hell everyone else that was living should know it. But that was rather unnecessary and well his mind was wondering all over the damn place. He didn't know how long he was in this pitch white room with this dog and he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he did not reason for fighting and doing this seemed to him, selfish but he didn't care, he had to fight. This was standard procedure now. He would fight the dog, take some breaks then fight again, this would happen so much that he accepted as second nature to him. This was one of the many respites that the two shared. Leaning on his sword, he asked the dog " Don't you ever get tired you damn dog?" Silence, as it always was.

He didn't mind though. The fact that he could still talk and speak made him feel much more sane. Gripping his sword tighter, he faced Erebus. With understanding silence they charged at each other once again, only to be stopped suddenly by a large crack. Confused, they both look at the new figure. A man with hair as white as the stars, always with a grin on his face. Levitating, with his unusual red and black outfit he seemed to be a shadow. At least that's what He thought. Approaching them both, the mysterious man spoke with a shockingly smooth voice.

"Ah! you must be the seal" The man said looking towards him. Then he looked to the dog. "And you, must be Erebus the mutt that must be calling for Nyx to wake up"

Growling, Erebus lunged at the man, only to be stopped or rather frozen in mid air by a snap. Smiling calmly, the man then turned to him. Seeing his rather confused face he introduces himself.

"Ah! my apologies young man, my name is Al Saiduq and i come...from a...lets just call it a different world, much alike yours but different"

"I am here because of a rather odd request from one Elizabeth, do you know her?" After getting a nod Al Saiduq continued.

"This is a rather long story, but i will shorten it for you"

"As you know, i am Al Saiduq, a being that you humans would revere as gods"

"One day while i was doing my duties as an administrator a young woman mysteriously appeared in my domain"

"She said her name was Elizabeth and that she has traveled far and wide to seek answers to her problem"  
"Curious, i inquired to learn more and that is when she explained your little situation"

"Look, i can get you out of here but there is a catch"

After getting a nod from him, Al saiduq continued.

"I can use my powers to get you out of here but there is a catch, since this is a wholly new realm my power is rather...limited here"

"Seven days, i can use my powers to make a substitute of your essence to hold back Erebus for seven days"

"After seven days you will die once again and take up your post as the seal once again"

"I am sorry but since Erebus is the manifestation of those who wish for death, then i am afraid that it will never truly disappear"

"...Why though? what compels you to help me?"

A short pause, a slight break. "Hmmm... i guess...if i had to say one thing, its just that you remind me of a dear friend of mine"

"..."

"Any way, your sacrifice, everything that you did only fascinated me more than ever, the sacrifice, the will required to do that must be immense"

"You would fight and die for freedom not only for you, but for others"

"...Did i really fight for the others though?"

A look of confusion, then at last a grin. "Only you would know that"

"Anyway, seven days remember that, do what you must"

To that Al saiduq had his hand held in gratitude by him. To that act Al saiduq couldn't be helped but be reminded by the shining one, something about these two somehow managed to fascinate him.

Slowly he muttered, "thank you... seven days is more then enough"

With the both of them nodding in understanding, Al saiduq snapped his fingers, and just like that he was gone, disappeared, poof. Muttering to himself,he got to work "Good luck"

* * *

 _2015, Iwatodai Naganaki shrine_

A little girl with purple hair and silver eyes sadly sits on the swings. Going blindly back and forth, she could only let out a whisper, the question that she had always had, something that has affected her all her life. "Father...why did you leave me and mom? why?" She whispered these words sadly for earlier this morning her mother and her had got into a fight. It started by a simple talk, then a argument. She got sent to her room with her mother fuming. "If you were here then you wouldn't make me go to that horrible school wouldn't you father?"

Nearby in the shrine he awoke. It was dark, but he was awake. Feeling around him, he realized that he was in a box of some kind putting some strength into his arms, he pushed forward. His efforts were rewarded by a small drop of light. Excitingly, he pushed harder, opening the container he was in. He saw the ceiling, rising, he looked around. He was in a room presumably in the back of the shrine. The room had one window which shown light. Around him were flowers and a picture of him, and many many letters. Presumably addressed to him. The walls were made of a strong material. Brightly they were painted yellow And the ceiling a bright yellow as well. Checking himself, he found that they had buried him everything that he had. Feeling his music player, He whispered to himself " I missed you old friend"

Checking further he also found his wallet...which was full and filled to the brim, sighing he got out from the coffin. The floor boards creaked as he put a little to much strength in his step, muttering to himself, he again looked at his wallet. " Damn fools should've used my wallet and treated themselves or something" before continuing. Heading towards the door he mutters to himself. " Seven days... after seven days i'll head back here..." The door knob was little to tight , indicating to him that he was in this room for quite some time.

The feel of sunlight had never felt so good he thought as he opened the door. Yes he had missed this and will continue to miss this after he dies. Taking a step out, his foot leaves a little imprint on the dirt ground. Feeling the wind on his face, he leaves, heading towards the front of the shrine.

"Yes...its just how i remember it" He muttered as he made his way on the less traveled dirt path. Admiring the scene, with small ponds full of koi fish, he then crossed a little bridge with ornate decorations. Making his way further up the path a little but he then turned around the corner from the back of what he assumed the main building of the main shrine. He then saw a little girl swinging on the swings, With purple hair that reminded him of the Wisteria back when he was alive. Taken aback, he cant help but feel reminded of Maiko as the girl swung on the swings. That was when the little girl looked up at him. First there was confusion then shock, and finally tears on her face. The girl then got of the swings and ran towards him and hugged his legs. "FATHER!"

Frozen in place he couldn't even think let alone formulate a guess at to who this girl was. Why was she calling him father? is she mistaken?

Looking up the child asked with a joyful smile and with tears in her eyes. " Father, why are you sweating?"

"..."

"Father?"

"...who's your mother?"

"Father?, well i don't know her name, but my name is Sakura Kirijo!"

Eyes widen from him and in a split millisecond he hugs her. A sudden, primal urge you can call it. He realized that she was Mitsuru's child, their child. True that they joined in union once, but he thought nothing of it at the time. "Umm, father?"

"...I loved your mother so much...Now i will love you as much as i your mother" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

Getting over the shock he tried to remain as composed and calm as he could be.

"Forget that remark, but please forgive this foolish man my daughter but ...how old are you this year?" He asked, both happy and a little embarrassed, he hadn't felt this feelings in a long time.

"Hmm" She muttered as she counted her fingers. With realization, she smiled as she figured it out. "I'm six!"

It was 2009 when i died, so five years? I've been gone for five years? Feeling his heart tighten he cant help but feel a Little overwhelmed. Hugging her tighter, he can't help but get a little misty eyed. Hmm?...and here i thought that i had apathy problems, so why am i managing to cry now of all things? I didn't even cry when i saw and heard them for the last time...

"Hmm?"

"From this moment on i'll spend every moment with you my daughter, where do you want to go? tell me and i'll take you anywhere..."

"You must have been so lonely...i know that i was"

He managed to choke out. Oh by the heavens it was all hitting him at once now. He finally felt the impact of it all. Him dying, him returning and him having a daughter. And him having to leave in seven days. Oh well, he thought at least i'll make it the most memorable.

In response to all this Sakura couldn't help but cry. Not of of sadness, but by sadness. This happened for a little bit before she dried her tears. Then after that, she started hitting him. "Stupid stupid stupid!...i was so lonely!" She choked out, the tears starting to flow once again.

"Now tell me my daughter, where do you want to go first?" He said, with a smile of new found joy.

* * *

Authors note; I was feeling board and then i had this idea. This will probably be a short piece of work but i tried to make the protagonist as close the game version as possible. But i might stumble here and there so forgive me if the character seems to out of character. I would also appreciate some feed back as well. - until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_9_ _AM_

"Now tell me my daughter, where would you like to go?"

Silence, She had to think about it. The fact that she also put her finger on her chin only made his heart stir more. Silence, like him,oh how the apple falls near the tree. Then a rumble, a growl is what they call it. She looks down to her stomach in shock. Then looks up to him and smiles and blushes, with her hand behind her head rubbing it. To that, he can't help but smile, or at the very list least give out a grin.

"...What do you say to getting some Ramen?"

Smiling she nods. Her hair slightly ruffling in the breeze as a sakura petal passes by her head. "Yep! that sounds perfect!, iv'e never had ramen before father!"

"...You don't have to call me father"

"Huh?"

"I've never been a formal man anyway, So you can call me, dad, daddy or papa, any is fine really" He said, looking forward as they made way towards Iwatodai station.

"Ummmm..."

"...So tell me my daughter, your in kindergarten correct?"

A smile, then a cheeky shake of the head. "No! i was born before April so i'm going to elementary school next month!~"

"...So its march huh?"

"Hmm?"

"...Are you excited? school i mean"

"..."

"...Whats wrong?"

"Well...Fa-Papa...moms making me go to a private prestigious all girls school!" She shouts, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"..."

"The girls there are mean and hate me!, when i tried to make friends with them they pushed me and laughed!"

Shock, that's what he felt, then slowly that shock gave way to rising anger. Like the calm in the air before a storm. Slowly, his hands contorted into a ball. A ball of shock and furious rage. Seething, he asked her the question that all parents ask."Who? who would dare push my darling daughter?" "Sakura, tell me their names, what are their last names? who are their parents?" He asked, with a menacing tone that seemed to chill even the birds near them stopped chirping even for a faintest moment.

"Uh, papa?"

"Don't worry my girl, if i can fight Erebus to a stand still for five years then i'm pretty sure i can kick their a-"

"PAPA!"

"Please don't hurt them! please! i don't want to see anyone getting hurt!"

His expression and tone softened when he saw her break out in tears again. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with one hand in pocket he addressed her once more. Sigh. "...Fine, i promise i wont hurt them, so cheer up my daughter" "...Promise?" "Yes promise"

It takes a little while as they walk towards the station but she finally stops crying and drys her hears with her sleeve. They stop at the front of the store at the station. In front of their eyes, is the all to familiar worn down store front. Opening the door, he is greeted by the sound that he grew accustomed to when he was alive and would visit with his friends. The shrill sound of a bell, declaring to all that they had entered the store. And the musty old smell did not disappoint. The wooden floor boards creaked as they stepped on them. Most people minded their business when the bell rang so nobody recognized him.

Sighing in relief, he leads his daughter to the counter. The cushions on the seats slowly release air as they were sat on. Smirking to himself, he thought; So they haven't fixed these all this time huh? Pressing, the bell they had to wait but a brief moment for the server to arrive and ask them what they wanted to eat. The server arrived, wearing a head band with an apron that proudly announced Iwatodai Ramen, the best ramen in all of japan. He looked, a little annoyed and asked them;

"Whaddya want?" The server asked them, eager to get back to what he was doing.

"...The Iwatodai special for 2"

"Ehhh? listen up, punk we don't serve that here no mor-" The man was interrupted by a whack on the head. "Sugimoto, what have i said about showin spunk to the customers?" "But, pops!" "Buts are for sitting, now get a move on Sugimoto!... make the man and his daughter our special!" Grumbling, the man gives in and starts making the special. While he's doing that, the older man who hit him on the head approaches them to converse with him and his daughter.

"Sorry bout my brat, just got back from studying abroad, so he isn't really motivated to be makin' ramen right now"

"...That's alright, a mans got to have spunk nowadays's"

"I hear ya, friend, but i'm afraid that he might have to much spunk"

"So...Its been a while since i heard someone order our special, course, we only make it once in a while...so tell me where did ya hear bout it?"

"I used to come here here all the time...i had to go somewhere and i just got back here, so i had no idea you guys don't serve it anymore"

"Used to come here huh?...weird, Something feels off but i cant put my finger on it" The man said, as he made his way towards the kitchen. Soon after their ramen was served. They received their chopsticks, and when he started to use them, his sleeve was tugged by his daughter.

"Hmm?"

"Ummm papa?...how do i use this?" She asked, holding up her chopsticks.

A look of incredulous, then a sudden chuckle. His smirk now a full blown smile. Silently, he moved his hands over hers and taught her patiently.

"Now Sakura, you use these like this, then you pinch the food like this" He explained as she accidentally dropped some loose noodles from her chopsticks.

It took a while for her to settle down, but when she finally did, they got down to eating.

"...So my daughter, tell me... what is going on?, whats happened while i was gone?"

"...Well...Uncle junpei is a baseball star!, Aunty Yukari is a phoenix ranger and uncle Akihiko is a detective!"

"You can tell me about them later, for now i want to know about you. What have you been doing until up till now? what are your hobby's? what do you not like? tell this old man everything my little blossom"

"...Well...okay! but you have to tell me something first!, and no shirking out of it! you promise?"

Sighing in defeat, he steadily agreed;"Okay my little girl i promise. Now tell me, what is your question?"

"Why were you gone for for so long?"

He couldn't even frown at that question. Tiredly, he smiled. remembering the bitter sweet memories of old.

"Well, it all started on when i got off the train to Iwatodai..."


	3. Chapter 3

He simply finished his noodles as his daughter looked up at him. With eyes wide as pearls, and her mouth agape in awe and fascination, something about her face just made him want to pinch her cheeks and-cough cough. Of course he wasn't going to do any of that. He was a man full grown and she was five, that would hardly be appropriate. Is this what Mitsuru was thinking when they were together in bed? on one of their dates? He would have to give her an apology.

"Whoa!papasowhatyoursayingisthatyou'rebasiclyaherothatsavedtheworldfromagoddessbentondeathanddestruction!?"

"Whoa! settle down their my daughter, and what you just said was, basically. correct except for one thing"

"What is it! what is it!?"

"I'm no hero"

"Huh?"

"Me, Mitsuru, Junpei and the others, we weren't doing it to save the world, i think"

"We were doing it out of our selfish desires, to keep what we made...i don't think we were that close"

"Sure, we were good friends, but none of us would've taken a bullet for each other if we had to"

"...I...i took the bullet because i needed to..."

"So what!?"

"...?"

"That doesn't make me think that you'r any less incredible then you really are in my book!" She said, huffing her cheeks out and looking at him with a frown.

He couldn't do anything but sigh in resignation, grin and pat her head. Standing up, he looked to her and said.

"Come my little girl, how about watching a movie together?"

* * *

The room was dark. Dark and gloomy indeed as the 6 figures discussed with utmost urgency the desperation of the situation to each other.

"What do you mean that shes still gone!?" The figure shouted in rage as she received the news.

"Its been hours!" Another piped in.

"Its strange, we had our best agents watch her..." Said a man as he had his hand on his chin, lost deep in thought.

"And!?"

"I'm sorry as they just reported this...but as soon as a unidentified individual came up to her, they just...disappeared"

"What do you mean Disappeared!? she is the special one! our trump card!" A slight pause, the figure thinks, then in a cold voice, she tells the rest what to do.

"...Send Ken to track her, Drag her back, by force if he has to"

"It shall be done"

* * *

He was rather troubled by the movie selection. This entire selection is trash... he muttered.

"Hmm? what was that papa?"

"Oh! nothing my daughter, now lets see... what shall we watch?...how about this one! Buddhist soccer! a heart warming film about a retired monk gathering a team of his other brother monks to win a soccer championship by using kung fu and teamwork to dethrone an evil businessman that back-stabbed the coach? now we have to watch this!"

"Um sure!"

"Here's a thing that your gonna also learn about your old man, he loves movies"

* * *

That's it folks sorry for the last chapter, writers block and a lot of projects to do, but rest assured the next chapter will be much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't help but cry at the ending of the movie, he couldn't help it, it was beautiful after all. He was given some borrowed time and he wanted to make the most of it, crying laughing and having a good time, especially with his daughter, even if he normally didn't do any of those things he knew that this time had to be different. He looked to his daughter, who only looked at the movies end scene credits with eyes wide, full of innocent shock and awe. just like his, when ever he watched a movie with someone, most often then not Koromaru surprisingly, he missed that old dog.

"Whoa! papa! that was an awesome movie! canweseeanotherone?!please!please!" His daughter asked, bunching her words together and masking her the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Well-" he was cut off, in all those years if fighting, he developed the skill to notice when hes being watched, especially with killing intent. Camly, he grabbed his daughters hand and asked her;

"Do you want some toys? because we're going to the toy store" This was followed up by a squealed of excitement from his daughter.

As he held her hand he quietly muttered;" Thank the Heavens i still have my evoker"

Quickly, he led her to the toy store, telling her to go in and pick out whatever she wanted. Then put some distance between himself and the store. At this point it was mid noon and the sun was setting, sighing with hands in pockets, he says;"You can come out now...Ken"

A Tall figure appears from the shadow of a tall nearby building, With hair grown out, but not to much and wearing a suit along with wielding a spear, He knew that that was Ken immediately. Ken only looked at him blankly, then Ken asked him in a distorted voice;"Who are you? why do you know my name?"

He knew it immediately, this was Ken but something had happened, he changed over the years for he had the same voice, same voice, just same everything, except the kid that tried to act like an adult was now a kid that was a puppet. With the sun setting behind him, making a violet and yellow glow. It was beautiful. He put his hands in his pockets and started,

"...You know, when we met again i had hoped it would be as old friends, even though you did that to Shinji...even if you were a little annoying i still considered you a friend of the party, so you can tell me what the hell happened...In battle"

 _CLICK_

With a pull of the trigger, he started the battle that he had hoped to avoid. But before he could call out his persona, he clicked his tongue in disgust.

"You know, ken i don't appreciate it when you have backup just surround me like that and trust me, I've been in a lot of battles"

"What are you talking about?" Ken said, confused with his spear pointed at him.

"That back up" He said as he then pointed out the positions of the people that surrounded them, 6 in total.

"Aw man what the eff! how did he find us so easily!?"

"Quite Ryuji or you're gonna get us all caught!"

"I believe that we are already compromised my lady Ann"

"That's odd...we concealed our identity to... how exactly did this man find us?"

"Who ever it is, hes bad news if we fight him, so lets discern his true intentions now!"

"You know, you kids ought to not snoop around like this, it'll only make you suffer, trust me" He said looking to Ken.

"Well, they're your problem now Ken, i have to meet up with a very important someone" He said as he turned around.

"Not so fast!" Ken Yelled as he thrust his spear towards his back. Only to be stuck in place.

"Bufula" That was what he said before he walked off, hands in pockets and concealing his presence to everyone.

* * *

He walked back calmly to the toy store where his daughter ran up to him happily. The store had a charming yet rustic feel to it, it looked old but at the same time new, with the bricks on the side complementing the modern glass pane doors and new neon sign at the front.

"Papa! Papa! i have something i want!"

"Alright, what do you want?"

His daughter happily led him into the toy shop, holding his hand and running, making him catch up while pointing at the things that fascinated her. As he entered the building he saw a familiar face. It was Kenji lowering his head quickly, he walked past the now bored Kenji reading a newspaper and having his legs kicked up on the checkout area. Quickly and with a relief, he made his way towards the toys. Eyeing them all he smiles as the memories come pouring in. Until finally his daughter run up back to him with a gigantic box.

"Papa!papa! i want this!"

"...Is that...a Gunsam?" Thump Thump. His heart was beating so fast, looks like the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh? he thought as he remembered all those nights building his own Gunsam. And smiling, Breathing heavily and excited, he then tell her;"H-hey my daughter, building a gunsam takes no time at all...so how about we get a couple more? i have plenty of money!"

A look of confusion, then realization, then finally a smile. "Okay!"

He could only smile. His heart wanted to break about what happened earlier, but he tried to forget it and just spend time with his little girl. Continuing on, they browsed the shop for nearly an hour, and bought a great deal of many things. They Even bought a game console! the brand new stationary box 3! along with Chinese warriors, and angel sagas.

Alright guys that's it for now, still having that thing called writers block. But i promise, next chapter will be 2000 words or more.


End file.
